Memories in the night
by Kitten1313
Summary: He knows much more than he can ever tell her. Her memories like those of the others are broken with very little to pull them back together again. But now that he's been set free she only has until Halloween night to remember or else be trapped on this world.
1. Chapter 1

I met her years ago, back then I'm sure she went by a different name. What it was I'm not entirely sure, like my own name it's been forgotten with time. But when I held her tiny body in my arms I decided that one I would save the soul within and two that I would name her Naomi.

She would keep that name until her soul reached the age of twenty one. Then she took on a new name entirely but her name for me never changed.

"Dad?" She asked me one night as she brushed her short black hair in a broken mirror. "Who killed me?"

I should have been prepared for the question since I took her in at the age of five but instead I just turned to the next page of my newspaper. "Hmm?" I answered after a moment.

She slowly put her brush down as she let out a sigh as she reached for her red lipstick, "Slendy, who killed me?'

'Damn that nickname,' I thought as I skimmed a paragraph. 'Damn that Jeff and his constant idiocy or was it that Foxy thing that taught her to call me that?'

Another sigh pulled me away from my thoughts, "I'm sorry Naomi but I don't know." I finally answered. Of course I know exactly who it was, why they did it and that she was only the first of many. But I couldn't tell her what I all knew, not then at least. "Though you always said he was a purple man, whatever that meant."

What she said next made me lower my paper, "Because he was purple…his eyes were piercing white and that smile of his was bigger than the Cheshire cat's."

As I looked in her direction it was clear to me that she wasn't just telling me but reliving it in her mind. Her mind was her own personal hell filled with broken memories and shattered dreams. "Is that all you remember?" I asked trying to get a few of her memories to fall back into place. "Where were you?"

"Where?" She repeated as her yellow eyes glazed over, "At a party…it was a birthday party but he was being an asshole." Tears started to flow down her pale face making her two streaks of black already staining her face darker. "He locked me out and I was crying outside of the door but that's when he came."

I sat the paper down as I touched her bare shoulder, "Who was he?"

"The Purple man." She answered as the tears continued to rain down, "The fucking Purple man!"

Then I took hold of both her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "Who is the purple man Naomi?"

In a perfect world she would have told me then and there but then I don't live in a perfect world. "Yo what the fuck?" I heard behind me. It broke her out of her memory just long enough for the moment to be gone.

"What do you want Bunny?" I asked rather annoyed at the strange thing that my Naomi called a friend. He was human once that I'm sure but for reasons I don't quite understand he rather have purple rabbit ears and a small cotton tail.

"It's Bonnie." He answered as he dared to take a step into my room, "And I asked what da fuck are you doing?"

Oh how I wanted to take him by his long ears and rip his damn face off but then he would have just went crying to the others. "I was trying to do something." I answered as Naomi blinked. "But I'm done now so what did you want rabbit?"

His smile told me he was up to no good, "Well I was hoping that Marionette would want to come out and 'play'."

While I stood with my arms crossed and tentacles moved around him like angry snakes he just continued to smile, "N-"

"Where are we going this time?"

I looked back at her as she wrapped her jacket around her shoulders though she didn't do anything to cover up the deep red mark around her neck. "Naomi,"

"I'll be fine Dad you worry too much, I mean it's October after all lighten up a little." She gave me a wink as she walked past me, "Don't wait up."

Out of instinct I took her arm, October or not it could be dangerous to go out into the human world, "Wait."

"Dad." She sighed. Naomi wanted to go out and drink away what I had pushed to the surface. To bury it again into the recesses of her mind and to just forget. "Please?"

Something inside of me said I couldn't tell her no so instead I just dangled her iPod in front of her, "Don't forget your music."

Once she had it she leaned up and kissed my cheek, "We'll be back later." And with that she was gone. Little did she know that once she stepped foot out of our home her destiny would catch up with her along with the purple man that haunted her dreams.

So I picked up the newspaper, flipped to page two and started to read, "Well now how did he manage to get parole?"


	2. Chapter 2

I know more than I'll ever let on. About my daughter and about her friends, sure most of them I really can't stand but not all of them decide to appear like animals. "They're still kids Slender," Says the one that I've grown quiet fond of.

I turned from watching the moon rise above. "They'll get themselves killed."

She chuckled and under her pale mask I could see a smile. "You have no faith in them?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" I answered as my tentacles danced behind me in the moonlight. "Rebecca the goal is to have them cross over not to have them spend the rest of eternity in misery."

The woman that came to be known as Mangle removed her white mask. I know she was beautiful once; a real angel on earth but that was before her cover was blown. A shot to the head with her own gun ended her life and left her without one of her eyes. Most would have looked away but I wanted nothing more than to clean the pink lipstick that stained her cheek. "So you still do care?"

"For her?"

With a sigh she touched one of my tentacles. "Humanity isn't too bad you know." I watched as she looked it over with her sharp eye. "Fallen or not I know you still see that."

I didn't pull away from her right away. "I see a lot of things. It's how I know they won't succeed," She opened her mouth to speak. "Unless we push them in the right direction."

A soft smile grew on her face before she hid it away under her mask again. "I thought you didn't pry into lives anymore?"

"If I can't eat their souls than I might as well save them."

She was never easily fooled by my reasons, though she never let me know. "Alright then and maybe once we're done there might be one soul you can eat."

I nodded. "That Bonnie thing." She was the only one that had ever dared to hit me.

While Mangle and I were talking, Naomi and her band of friends were on their way down town towards the restaurant district. "Isn't it a little early to be out?" Foxy a red haired teen asked as he looked around fearfully at the crowded street. He had always hated to be out where many could see him. His death had been a violent one and left him scarred and timid. "I mean it's not even midnight yet."

"Chill out Alexander," Chica said with a sway of her hips. She always kept her golden hair pulled up tightly into a bun that sat on her head. She had a habit of covering her mouth that was full of razor sharp teeth with a bandanna that ironically said 'let's eat'. She pulled it down as she turned to face him with a toothy smile. "It's October we're totally safe here."

"It doesn't matter if it is or not." He said with a low growl as he held his red furry tail. "It's not the witching hour yet."

"Oh god, are you serious?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. "Don't be a total loser and live for once in your shitty little pirate life." He stopped walking as his looked down at his feet, not that Chica cared. It was her normal habit of being cruel to the red haired boy then turn around to hang all over one of the other two. "Michael, buy me a drink please?"

Michael or Freddy as he was better known as chuckled at her as he wrapped his arm around her curvy waist. "Feisty tonight aren't you?" His voice was deep and cynical. When she nodded he turned towards one of the bars with Bonnie not far behind. "As long as it ends well for me I'll buy you a few drinks."

While the three entered Naomi held back with the fox. "You know if you want we could go hang out in the park." She gave him a soft smile as she pulled one of her ear buds from her ear thought the music continued to play. "Or catch a late night movie?"

He shook his head; his tail was still in his shaking hands. "Go have fun I'll come out a little later in the week."

"Alex, it's fine." She said as she took his hand and pulled him towards a different bar, one that was much quieter than the one the others had walked into. "I know you don't like to spend all your time behind that red curtain of yours." She looked back at him as she said it. "You have to come out every once in a while."

He wanted to argue, to stand his ground and refuse but deep down he knew she was right. He had always thought he was the only one that remembered the night he and the other three had died and it haunted him. He would hide away in his small room until Naomi or Mangle would pull him out. They were the only ones he really adored and saw both as his sisters. So while it scared him he also couldn't let her go alone. "Alright but only this once." How he would learn to regret those words.


End file.
